


every single inch

by regalmingi



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Making Love, Mingi is the Best Boyfriend, Neck Kissing, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalmingi/pseuds/regalmingi
Summary: hwanwoong is in desperate need of a nap after a long day, and mingi is the perfect cuddle buddy to make the pain go away. but mingi is also perfect for giving hwanwoong a sweet, gentle romp in the sheets that makes him fall in love all over again with his tall, sweet puppy





	every single inch

**Author's Note:**

> mingi big, hwanwoong small. me like. ;)

As soon as Hwanwoong closes the front door behind him, he lets out a long groan. His body aches from practice, and all he wants is a  _ nap. _ Kicking his shoes off is painful, hobbling to the bedroom is painful...the only thing that’s even on Hwanwoong’s mind is just sleeping.

And Mingi, of course.

“Woongie!” The tall boy calls out, stepping out of the bathroom, face glowing after seeing his perfect boyfriend waddle into the room. “Welcome home!”

“Mingi…” Woongie whines, moving a bit more quickly to just drop all of his weight on Mingi, who catches him pretty easily. “Mingi, baby, I’m so  _ tired. _ ” He cries out as Mingi holds him gently.

“Woongie,” Mingi sounds like a hurt puppy at Hwanwoong’s pain, “I’m sorry.” He smooths a large hand over Hwanwoong’s head, pressing down his neck and back softly. “Do you want a bath? Food?”

Hwanwoong buries his face into Mingi’s torso, hugging his waist tightly. “No...jus’ wanna sleep.” He sighs softly, Mingi’s sweet touches and words already easing the soreness away. “Cuddle with me?”

Mingi visibly lights up at the proposition. “Of course, hyung. I’m all clean and showered for you.” He smiles, gently maneuvering the older boy to sit on the edge of the bed. “Let me help you.” Mingi offers, moving to undo the buttons of Hwanwoong’s jeans to pull them off of his body. He neatly folds them on a chair before coming back to his boyfriend. “Arms up, Woongie.”

Obeying nicely, Hwanwoong lifts up his arms, wincing for a moment as his shirt comes off with Mingi’s help. He drops his arms back down on his side with a heavy sigh of relief. “Mingi…” He whines in desperation.

“Don’t worry, Woongie, I’m coming.” Mingi calls out, racing between the closet and the bed before he retrieves Hwanwoong’s favorite hoodie, a soft pink color that’s two sizes too big but is perfect for much needed naps and cuddles. He lights up at the sight of it.

“You’re too sweet Mingi.” Hwanwoong sighs as he gets a sweet kiss on the cheek as he has to lift his arms again. But Mingi slides on the fluffy pink hoodie on before the smaller boy’s arms can ache any more from being lifted over his own head. “Do I look cute?”

Mingi can’t help but laugh. “You’re always cute.” He says easily, helping Hwanwoong lay on his side in the middle of the bed. “But...I do especially like this outfit on you.” He admits shyly, helping Hwanwoong under the covers. 

“I knew you would…” Hwanwoong teases, hugging a pillow to his chest as Mingi climbs in behind him. “When I wake up, I want a bath.”

“Okay.” Mingi slides behind Hwanwoong, spooning his boyfriend carefully. A small sigh of relief leaves Hwanwoong’s lips, letting Mingi know he has done a good job. “I’ll give you a massage too.” He says, once he’s found a comfortable positioning, wrapping an arm around Hwanwoong’s waist. Mingi’s hand slides under his pink hoodie, resting softly over Hwanwoong’s toned tummy.

“Oh god,” Hwanwoong mewls, squeezing his pillow tight at the thought of Mingi’s warm, large hands working the knots out of his back, “you’d do that for me baby?”

Mingi laughs again. “‘Course I would. I love you, Woongie. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you.”

Hwanwoong feels his body grow pleasantly warm, most of it thanks to Mingi’s body nearly covering him completely (one of the beautiful perks of having a boyfriend who is so much taller and bigger than him). “I love you too, Mingi.” Hwanwoong says. He finds it so easy to fall asleep, especially as Mingi kisses the side of his neck and rubs his tummy.

With Mingi’s soft touches, Hwanwoong is out like a light, light snores falling from his lips, Mingi not far behind.

* * *

Hwanwoong wakes up completely fuzzy and warm. He purrs, content with how cozy he feels. Their blankets are so fluffy, his sweater is so soft, and Mingi is warm like a furnace. The power nap has certainly recharged him; his limbs don’t ache as he stretches like a cat, slowly, then curls back to press against Mingi.

His boyfriend’s hand is still on his stomach, light and warm as he’s held close. Hwanwoong is happy to just lay there for a while before he realizes something else is also very awake. “Mingi.” He calls out softly, a sweater-covered hand brought to his mouth to muffle his giggle. “Are you awake, Mingi?”

But the taller boy just snores softly in response. Well...Hwanwoong knows of ways to wake him up. So he decided to be a little devious; but how can Mingi fault him when his erection is pressed so perfectly against Hwanwoong’s ass?

“Mingi…” Hwanwoong hums quietly, pressing close so Mingi’s clothed erection fits perfectly between his cheeks. “Mingi, baby…” He mewls softly, grinding back slowly but hopefully enough to stir his boyfriend awake. Hwanwoong is about to take some drastic members before a low, sleepy groan echoes in his ear. 

“Woongie…” Comes Mingi’s hoarse, sleepy voice. He’s still not all there, just barely concious enough to call to Hwanwoong sweetly. But a few more wiggles of Hwanwoong’s clothed ass stirring his erection even more lets his eyes flutter open. “Woongie...is it my birthday?”

Hwanwoong can’t help but giggle, not bothering to muffle his noises this time. “No. But I can give you a present still.” He adds, tilting his head to the side with a pout. Though still a bit loopy, Mingi is quick to read his boyfriend’s mood and leaned over to give him a sloppy but sweet kiss. Their tongues sweep across each other, like savouring a sweet dessert. “Mmm…” Hwanwoong smiles when Mingi kisses along his jaw and behind his ear. 

“Want you, baby.” Mingi sighs into Hwanwoong’s ear. His sleepy, hoarse voice goes straight to Hwanwoong’s groin. Even without trying, Mingi affects him in such a way that no one else can even come close to. “Can I?”

“Yes, Mingi,” Hwanwoong tilts his neck back, loving the way Mingi’s lips latch onto his pale, soft skin and work a lovely little bruise there. Mingi’s hand migrates from Hwanwoong’s tummy to his hip, slipping beneath Hwanwoong’s boxer briefs to squeeze his soft skin. The feeling elicits a soft moan from Hwanwoong, reaching back to grasp Mingi’s thigh to ground himself. “Mingi...I want you nice and slow…” Hwanwoong mewls. “I want to feel every sweet inch of you.”

“It’s a lot of inches.” Mingi jokes quietly, making his boyfriend giggle. “But you can take all of it, can’t you?” He gently slides Hwanwoong’s briefs down until they’re past his knees. Hwanwoong curls his legs so Mingi can reach far enough to pull them right off. 

“Mhm.” Hwanwoong smiles as Mingi caresses his cheeks, gently squeezing the soft flesh. “I’m a good boy for you, Mingi.” 

Gently, Mingi nudges Hwanwoong over so the smaller boy is lying on his stomach. Careful not to rest his full weight on his boyfriend, Mingi settles comfortably over Hwanwoong, knees on either side of his hips. With his wingspan, Mingi can still reach the bedside table where his favorite strawberry lube is. Hwanwoong clings to a pillow, closing his eyes and relishing in the sweet feeling of Mingi laying atop him for just a while until he feels warm, slick fingers press against his hole.

Hwanwoong falls in love with Mingi all over again; it’s hard not to love a man who takes such good care of him. Mingi circles his hole with a finger, making sure to coat enough lube there before slowly sliding in a finger. The sounds of lube-coated fingers slipping inside his ass is so lewd, but Hwanwoong can’t help the warm fuzzy feelings growing inside of him. 

“Does it feel good enough?” Mingi asks, pressing a bit more lube inside; he knows Hwanwoong can handle his cock easily, but he still wants to make sure the slide isn’t anything but glorious. 

“Mhm.” Hwanwoong nods, snuggling his pillow still. “C’mon, baby, fill me up, please…” He whines.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry Woongie.” Mingi sits up for a moment, kicking his own boxers out of the way and sliding his shirt up and off. He takes the sweet, fruity lube and slicks up his straining cock just a few times before he thinks he’s good. “I’m right here.”

And then Mingi lays on top of Woongie again, smothering him in warmth. With Mingi’s weight more on his knees, Hwanwoong doesn’t feel any of the discomfort, just his sweet boyfriend making him feel oh so nice. “God, Mingi, you’re so huge…” Hwanwoong notes, feeling Mingi’s cock right against his cheeks. It’s a miracle Hwanwoong’s small body can accommodate such girth and length.

“Just for you.” Mingi breathes out, sliding a hand between them to guide his cock to Hwanwoong’s hole. He’s taken aback as the tip of his cock practically pops in with delicious ease. Hwanwoong moans at the unexpected stretch, his walls clamping down hard on his length. “Oh shit baby, you sucked me in.”

“Y-yeah…” Hwanwoong replies shakily as Mingi holds just a quarter of his length inside him. “I was made for you, Mingi. You’re the only one who can...make me feel like this.”

Mingi groans, dipping down to kiss the back of Hwanwoong’s neck. “I’m all yours, Woongie.” And with practiced control and patience, Mingi gives Hwanwoong just what he wants. He slides his cock oh so slowly into Hwanwoong, wanting his beautiful boyfriend to feel every inch stretch open his walls. Hwanwoong swallows him with ease, giving short little moans as he’s slowly filled right to the brim. And when Mingi’s balls press against Hwanwoong’s...they lie there and just enjoy the feeling.

Hwanwoong knows there can’t be anything more delicious than Mingi’s girth filling his insides. If he were riding Mingi, he could probably see Mingi’s cock bulging through his belly. “Baby...baby...Mingi...you’re so big.” He moans even more as Mingi kisses whatever skin of Hwanwoong’s neck he can reach. He feels so full and loved it nearly brings the older boy to tears. “Do I feel good, baby?”

“The best.” Mingi moans by Hwanwoong’s ear, feeling every little clench of Hwanwoong’s walls around his very sensitive cock. “You want me to move, Woongie?”

“Y-yes, please.” Hwanwoong begs desperately as Mingi’s hands smooth down his shoulders and find his own hands. Their fingers lace together, a sweet sign of affection as Mingi starts to pull out. And without even asking Hwanwoong what he wants, despite just knowing he wanted it slow, Mingi pulls out until just his head is inside, and pushes back in agonizingly slow.

Hwanwoong’s cries are drawn out slowly, gasping at how easily Mingi moves inside of him. 

“F-fuck, Mingi...d-do that again.” Hwanwoong squeezes Mingi’s hands tight, thighs shaking with desire. Being an obediant puppy, Mingi does just so, and this time he can feel his cock bringing Hwanwoong’s ass out with it, pulling his walls out before he’s pushing back in. Hwanwoong lets out a louder cry, shivering. “O-oh,  _ fuck _ , Mingi.”

“You like it?” Mingi asks, a little worried that Hwanwoong is too tight for him despite how slicked up they are. But Hwanwoong is begging for it, so Mingi moves slowly for his baby boy. Almost each time Mingi pulls out to just the head, he brings Hwanwoong’s walls in them only to push them back in again. He dares looking down once, and he can’t help but groan at the sight of Hwanwoong’s insides literally clinging to his thick girth. 

“L-like it?” Hwanwoong nearly chokes on air, bringing one of their laced hands to his mouth, kissing the outside of Mingi’s hand. “I t-think I’m going to cum too early…”

Mingi takes a little bit of pride in that, but he knows he won’t last much more either. The way Hwanwoong is sucking him in is so delicious it’s a miracle he’s lasted this long. “I want to hear it, Woongie.”

Hwanwoong whines, clinging onto Mingi for dear life, his knuckles turning white. “Mingi...baby…” The moans that tumble from his lips are unrestrained, not caring that anyone within the general vicinity can hear how good Mingi’s cock feels to him. His boyfriend is so sweet, moving at a slow pace that must be agonizing for him. But Mingi doesn’t speed up; he gives Hwanwoong exactly what he wants, making Hwanwoong remember each slow, long draw of his cock in and out of him.

Feeling that his boyfriend is close, Mingi pushes himself as deep as he can. Hwanwoong gasps as Mingi’s cock breaches just a tad bit deeper than before, drawing out a slow but sweet-sounding cry as Hwanwoong’s ograsm rocks through his body in one fell swoop. His walls clench even tighter around Mingi’s girth, his body shivering with absolute delight.

“You’re so good, Hwanwoong.” Mingi cooes right by Hwanwoong’s ear, careful not to move or overstimulate the smaller boy. His voice is still hoarse, and it makes Hwanwoong whimper. “Did you cum, baby? You like how stretched you are?”

Hwanwoong nods so eagerly, bringing both of their laced hands to his mouth. He’s kissing Mingi’s fingers, and with a slight push of his ass against Mingi, the taller boy knows he has to okay to keep going. Mingi moves just a tad faster, rolling his hips ever so gently into his lover. Hwanwoong busies his mouth with Mingi’s fingers, whimpering lightly as Mingi stretches him open even more.

But he doesn’t have to wait long.

Mingi’s hips stutter once, twice, before he latches his lips onto Hwanwoong’s neck. His heavy moan is masked by Hwanwoong’s skin, his length buried deep inside as he empties himself with nothing but Hwanwoong’s name on his lips. The smaller boy mewls at the sticky mess Mingi makes inside of him, but being able to feel Mingi’s cock throbbing inside him brings him a bit of prideful joy. 

He loves Mingi with every fiber of his being; each time they make love and Mingi’s voice sounds so vulnerable from the pleasure...Hwanwoong os thankful he can make Mingi feel as good as Mingi makes  _ him _ feel. And as Mingi showers his neck and ear with sweet kisses and soft moans...Hwanwoong knows Mingi feels the same.

“Woongie…” Mingi whimpers, his puppy-like charm making Hwanwoong laugh, “I don’t want to leave.”

“Then don’t.” Hwanwoong offers, kissing Mingi’s knuckles with purpose. “Just stay like this with me.”

“But I made a mess…” Mingi whines; Hwanwoong feels his chest swell. Mingi always acts like a sweet puppy whenever he cums inside of him, and it’s so cute every single time. 

“But I  _ like _ the mess you made, baby.” Hwanwoong, reassures Mingi, wiggling his hips into a better position. “Don’t you know how much I love being full of sticky Mingi?”

This time Mingi doesn’t have a retort. Instead, he buries his nose into Hwanwoong’s neck and sighs, surrendering to the whims of his boyfriend. “Woongie hyung..unfair.”

Hwanwoong giggles. “You’re so cute, Mingi.” He lets out a heavy sigh, completely blissed out. “Did my puppy enjoy himself?”

“Very.” Mingi says quickly, a small laugh on the tip of his tongue. “You’re so tight...how does it not hurt you?”

“Because...it’s you. Mingi, baby, you can never hurt me.” Hwanwoong says with confidence. “I know how much you love me...so I never feel any pain. Just...so, so good.”

“I’m glad…” Mingi admits, shifting his weight a bit until he’s in a more comfortable spot and not putting any stress on his knees or his boyfriend laying so comfortably below him. “I’ll give you a bath after a nap. Is that okay?”

“Of course, my sleepy baby,” Hwanwoong says as he fights off a yawn. “But you owe me a massage afterwards.”

“I wouldn’t forget it for anything.” Mingi yawns, his jaw unhinging for a second before he nestles into the crook of Hwanwoong’s shoulder again. “Love you, Woongie.”

“And I love you, Mingi.” Hwanwoong doesn’t fight off the yawn this time. “I’ll be waiting for you in my dreams.” Mingi whines at the cheesy line, soaking it up. “Can I see you there?”

“Y-yesh.” Mingi replies, already dozing off. But he keeps his promise, and finds Hwanwoong even beyond the soothing tendrils of sleep, taking him into his arms and never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
